Meeting After
by ProphecyS
Summary: This is a nice short story: The tragic love story of Beckendorf and Silena has been told. But what happens when Silena is sent to Elysium and meets with "Charlie" for the first time since their deaths.


As I walked through the fields, I smelled fresh roses and the faint scent of barbeque.

My long dark hair blew in a cool breeze as I passed Greek columns and the most amazing homes I've ever seen. There were Roman villas, Greek marble temples, and Victorian manors. I was nervous and excited, but something was holding me back from really enjoying this. I passed a couple of familiar faces and onto a cobblestone road that led up to a gorgeous park. It reminded me of Central Park but much cleaner and prettier.

I took in a breath and stared around among the faces of fellow demigods. Then, I saw him. He was standing near a fountain, that sent sparkling clear water fifteen feet into the air. He looked so peaceful and handsome. My Charlie.

I looked into a nearby pool, trying to catch my reflection but Underworld lighting does nothing for my complexion. I knew I looked awesome, considering those drakon burns had healed and left no scarring. I dabbed at my eyeshadow and proceeded toward him.

Butterflies began to flutter in my stomach, kind of making me sick. I was hoping he wouldn't notice me until I was near enough to approach, but he did and a smile appeared across his face. I couldn't look into his eyes. I mean, if you'd gotten your boyfriend killed, would you?

I didn't have to meet him, he came to me.

"Charlie," I said.

He reached me and brought me into a kiss. I returned it with force, because I couldn't put into words how much I loved him and how sorry I was. When we broke apart, I hadn't realized I was crying.

"I'm glad you made it," said Beckendorf.

"Cha-Charlie," I said, tearing up. "I'm-I'm so sorry. I screwed up. I screwed everything up. Luke--he--Kronos---just everything. I messed up. Can you forgive me?"

"I already did," he said, confidently, taking my hand in his. He led me further into the beautiful park.

"What is this place?" I asked, looking around at the lushious trees and green scenery.

"The Park of the Blessed," said Beckendorf.

"Its stunning," I said, quietly. "Perfect for real heroes. Not me."

His face looked pained. He brushed my hair over my shoulder. Charlie did that alot. I remember the hours we stole away near Firework Beach, where we would play in the sand and surf. Charlie once built this surf board to show off for me in front of my Aphrodite sisters, out wood and metal scraps. He got wiped out by a huge wave Percy had caused, while he and Annabeth were spying from the sand dunes.

Charlie led me over to a bench, where we sat down, completely alone.

"Silena," said Beckendorf. "You are a real hero."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I'm not. Not like you, Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse. You guys are real heroes. You deserve Elysium. I don't."

We sat in silence for a moment.

"I was a spy," I said. "Hades should've sent me to the Fields of Punishment to pick out outfits for his ghoulies for eternity."

"You think that's bad?" laughed Beckendorf.

"Totally," I said. "Trying to find skirts and halters that fit those monsterous fiends would be chore enough."

He laughed again. It was so good to hear again.

"I waited for you."

"You did? Why?"

"Because I knew you'd come for me," he said, looking me directly in the eye. He made me blush. People really didn't know it, but Charlie is_ so_ romantic. That's one of the things I love about him. "I love you Silena Beauregard and even though we didn't make it through the fight, we still ended up safe and together."

"Oh Charlie." My eyes were swimming with tears. I hugged him and cried in his shoulder. He patted me on the back, which didn't make me feel better. "After you died, I knew it was my fault. We both died because of me. I was weak."

"Silena," said Beckendorf, "look at me." I stared into his brown eyes. "You aren't weak. You did wrong, sure. But you had a choice. You made amends and that's why your here with me again, in Elysium."

I was speechless. This young man, hero, wanted me here with him in the most beautiful place a demigoddess could ever hope to go and here I was sulking about betrayls. I should know better. Love conqueors all, even backstabbing and lying. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, so I should know better.

"We will be together forever," said Beckendorf, looking off in the distance. "In peace. You love me, right?"

"I love you," I said, my heart swelling. "You don't even have to ask, you big dummy."

I laid my head on his shoulder and thought about what the future would bring to us. To look this good for eternity with this hunk of a hero as my boyfriend forever, I thought wouldn't be bad at all. I laughed to myself at the thought of what we'd be able to do together here in Elysium. In this perfect afterlife.


End file.
